


Progeny

by ScissorSheep



Series: Guns, Lace, Sweat, Heat [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Felix has a loud mouth, Hate Sex, Horny Men, Locus minds, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Post episode 10, Rough Sex, Season/Series 12, Sorry Not Sorry, it had to be done, sometimes, what more do you need lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you before and I’m not going to say it again. Shut up. If you don’t I will find something to occupy your mouth with.” And off went Felix’s boxers. The man was pissed. Angry that Locus felt he had the authority over him to do this. Angry that he had partly caused the red and the blues escape (he would never claim full responsibility) and most of all angry that he was being ordered to shut up.</p>
<p>“Go to hell.” Felix screamed as Locus slapped him hard across the face.<br/>~~~~<br/>Locus and Felix have an argument which leads to more arguing which busts into a who can outwit the other. The results... Beautiful mind blowing sex. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felix](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61824) by Pilgrimwanders. 



> Wow I am on a roll! 3 fics now and still going strong.
> 
> I hope you all like this one I worked my tail of writing this!
> 
> Enjoy! (No regrets lmao)

There is laughter in the background deep and hearty. It bounces off the snow that’s now cascading down around them. Even through the armor they all wear the cold still manages to seep through. It’s quiet again as the laughter dies out.

“You know I wish I had seen that coming.” Felix spoke up grinning inside his helmet.

“Maybe if you had kept your mouth shut, they would be dead.” A deep and clearly agitated voice spoke menacingly close to Felix now.

“Are you angry?” Felix bit out rather sarcastically before continuing, “You know what Locus, I really don’t give a shit if you’re pissed or not. I was going to say what I wanted to say whether you wanted me to or not.” The steel and orange soldier crossed his arms across his chest.

“Then you can call control and explain to them how the simulation troopers made off with Carolina. Oh and the AI.” Locus grabbed Felix by his armor and punched him as hard as he could breaking the blue glass visor on Felix’s helmet.

Felix let out a sharp cry of pain as he ripped his helmet off, knees falling to the ground. A shard of glass had lacerated his right eyebrow diagonally.

“You son of a bitch that hurt!” Felix snarled out holding his eye gingerly.

“You tell control that the reason we were unable to kill them was because you had to have your two cents in the matter.” Locus crouched down now eye level with his rival. Threading his fingers through deep brown hair Locus pulled roughly slamming Felix’s head against the pale grey rock behind him. A thick crunch filled the air and Felix yelped out in pain now dizzy and disoriented.

“I’ll be sure to let them know just how much of an aggressive maniac you are!” Felix spat angrily and defiantly at Locus.

“You can tell control the reason why our pay is going to be cut some now.” Locus growled out as he wrapped an armored hand around Felix’s fluttering throat as he gasped for air.

“Even if you wanted to kill me right now, you know you couldn’t.” Felix slurred out still disoriented, his eyes searched the helmet Locus wore as if searching for his eyes. “You can’t! ahaha!” Felix was laughing in a rather maniacal way now a lopsided grin plastered to his face.

“If I wanted to kill you I would have already done it.” Locus’ voice was heavy and deadly serious.

“No you couldn’t. You hate me yet here we are, in the snow, your hands around my neck and a deadly look on your face I’m sure. And even though you have the opportunity, you still won’t do it.”

“I do as I please!”

“Haha! If that were true you would have snapped my neck long ago!” Hands tightened significantly around Felix’s throat and he half wondered if perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut.

“You talk too much.” Locus ground out his hands tightening further around the tan neck in his grip. That was the first time that Locus noticed a small tattoo of a cross on Felix.

“And you don’t talk at all. You hate me so much so why don’t you do it? You won’t because we work so well together and you know it… you need me just as I need you. We’re incomplete separate but united we are the ultimate soldier.” Felix winced as pain flooded the back of his skull, he wasn’t sure if it was bleeding or not, but holy shit it hurt.

“Yet here we are with no dead soldiers, who escaped none the less.” Locus moved his hand up from Felix’s throat (Who immediately gasped for breath) and traveled up to cover his mouth. “I should sew your lips shut.” 

Felix squirmed uncomfortably under Locus’ hand desperate with the need to speak.

“I said you talk too much. So shut it.” He pressed his hand harder against Felix’s mouth glaring at him through his helmet. Felix roughly shoved his rivals hand away with his free hand.

“Look you son of a bitch it wasn’t entirely my fault that they ran off with that girl. Didn’t you realize there was an imposter amongst your soldiers? If you have forgotten already I wasn’t here when the party first started.” Felix felt slightly nauseous, his head hurt like a mother fuck and his eyebrow was stinging from the cold, and oh yeah being cut on his eyebrow.

Locus did something that Felix was in no way prepared for, the maniac had picked up his rival and tossed him over his shoulder making his way inside of the former federal base where he passed his squad mates who were working on gathering various intel from the base. After all they still had to keep the war ragging on chorus.

“Sir, we’ve managed to find the location of several more of the federal army’s bases shall I copy it onto a flash drive?” A women’s voice spoke out as the two passed her.

“Do whatever, I’m busy.” Locus grumbled out irritated at the entire fucking situation. It was turning out to be a complete cluster fuck. On the plus side they had more intel on the federal army.

Locus stormed into the captivity cells and dropped Felix onto the small bed towering above him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Teaching you how to shut up.” 

“How exactly are you going to do that?” Felix growled as he rubbed the back of his head and raised his other hand to swipe at the blood that was oozing out of his laceration.

“I have several ways of doing so. But perhaps if I do it this way you will truly learn your lesson.” Locus mumbled slightly before releasing the buttons on his helmet which hissed softly. 

Felix without realizing held his breath in slight anticipation, he had never seen his rival’s face although, several times Locus had previously seen Felix’s face. The helmet was slowly lifted up and then thrown to the side rather aggressively. Deep black/grey hair and jade eyes were revealed, Locus had a gnarly scar that stretched from the tip of his right eyebrow all the way down the left side of his cheek, it was bumpy and rough. There was a deep jet black tattoo of a scorpion on the left side of Locus’ neck.

It also irritated Felix for some reason that the man standing in front of him he had always labeled as a homicidal maniac was actually extremely handsome and attractive.

Felix for once, had nothing to say.

“For once you have nothing to say? Felix, the man with many words unable to form any?”

“Shut the fuck up you fucking prick, you think you’re so high and god damned mighty. You know very well that you are not above me. We are equals in strength.”

“I thought I told you to shut your god damned mouth, I have had enough of you talking. All it ever does is cause issues.”

“Ohhh Boo fucking hoo poor little Locus isn’t getting his wa—“ Felix was cut off by a rough hand clamping down on his mouth the force knocking him back into the small prisoner cot. “What the fuck are you doing?” Felix tried to say and was relieved when the hand clamping down on his mouth was removed, only to be replaced by lips.

Felix’s eyes flew open and immediately he began struggling against the heavy body now straddling him. Felix bit his lip. Hard. Locus had his rival’s hands now effectively tied to the rungs at the top of the small cot, and began removing Felix’s armor piece by piece. Locus shot his rival a glare as a small rivlet of blood pooled down his lip.

“You son of a bitch you’re not going to do what I think you are, are you? Haha your fucking crazier than I thought you were.” Felix glanced up and his eyes connected with Locus’ dead serious gaze that he now for the first time got to see in its complete entirety.

“Even if I am crazy my judgment isn’t clouded. You will learn your lesson one way or another whether I have to force you to be silent or not.”

“Let fucking go of me you son of a bitch!” Felix struggled against the metal bars and the handcuffs that kept him positioned there. He hadn’t even seen Locus pull out the stupid things.

Piece by piece of Felix’s armor was removed until the mercenary was in nothing but his under armor and the pair of boxers he wore beneath. Locus said nothing as he slowly undid the zipper and pulled it off of Felix’s legs bunching it up at the top of the bed since he was unable to remove it from him entirely without temporarily giving his rival freedom.

“Your one sick son of a bitch you know that?” Felix growled out a small tone of concern peaked its way through his voice.

“Are you implying that I did not know that beforehand?” Locus grinned wolfishly at Felix who shuddered. It was one of the most intimidating things he had seen. Strangely in the pool of Felix’s gut there was a pulse of adrenaline laced arousal.

The steel/orange mercenary wanted so badly to groan out softly. The urge leaving just as soon as it came. His cheeks flushed slightly as his cock twitched with interest, which wasn’t entirely ignored by the man currently above him.

Locus shifted slightly above his rival mercenary as he began removing his own armor. Each piece clanged to the flood and Felix couldn’t help but wonder how exactly no one hadn’t heard them making such a racket. He supposed that even if they had heard the racket they knew better than to disturb them. After all Locus was an extremely intimidating person. By the time Felix had re-focused on the matter at hand Locus had removed his under armor and was sliding his boxers down to reveal his half hard and twitching member.

Felix really did let a groan out then. Locus’ eyes snapped back to Felix who immediately looked to the side in an effort to hide his face.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me. Or come near me with your fucking junk hanging out everywhere.”

“I told you before and I’m not going to say it again. Shut up. If you don’t I will find something to occupy your mouth with.” And off went Felix’s boxers. The man was pissed. Angry that Locus felt he had the authority over him to do this. Angry that he had partly caused the red and the blues escape (he would never claim full responsibility) and most of all angry that he was being ordered to shut up.

“Go to hell.” Felix screamed as Locus slapped him hard across the face.

“I believe I told you to shut your fucking mouth.”

Felix’s eyes where brimming with tears now, his cheek stung like a mother fucker. Locus took that precise moment to swipe his hand over the length of Felix’s nearly flaccid cock. Felix trembled as pleasure coursed through his system. It had been forever since anyone had touched him this intimately.

“Stop it…” Felix mumbled weakly hiding his face in the crook of his elbow in an embarrassed manner. Locus’ face twisted into a pleased grin and he continued to stroke the hardening length in his hand. The foreskin slowly peeled back to reveal Felix’s gorgeous plump head which had small beads of pre cum rolling down the side. Holly shit it felt so fucking good, Felix felt himself growing hard within his rival’s hands and craned his head to watch his cock as it twitched and responded to Locus’ rather skilled hands.

“Obviously you don’t want me to stop or you wouldn’t be like this…” Locus stroked the lively cock in his hand lazily now, losing the rhythm he had built up before. Felix let out a frustrated groan.

“No I do want you to stop—AH!” A sharp tug and a twist and Felix was melting under Locus. His eyes were starting to glaze over with arousal and his breathing was much harsher than before. 

“I don’t think that you are telling the truth.” Locus spoke in a condescending voice as he removed his hand from the now rock hard length. His hand was sticky with pre cum. Locus was enjoying this power he held over his rival. It gave him a sense of elation and aroused him deeply. Tensions that had been built so high where finally starting to crumble down.

“I—why the hell did you stop…?” Felix’s voice was quiet yet demanding at the same time.

“Because I don’t want you cuming before I enter you.” The brutal bluntness in Locus’ voice threw Felix off and he felt a deep flush raising on his tanned cheeks. Brown eyes met Jade eyes and something wordlessly passed between them in that very moment. Felix felt the need to fight off Locus slowly dwindling. Perhaps men really do think with their cocks the mercenary pondered.

“You can’t tell me that you honestly plan to do this…?” Felix asked a bit nervously.

“Does it look like I’m joking?” Locus motioned towards his member which was throbbing and thick with arousal. It was standing tall and proud just like its owner. 

“No… No I guess you’re not kidding. I didn’t know it was your thing to fuck your enemies.” Locus glared hard at Felix then who gulped slightly. “Look man I can’t control my fucking mouth ok?” Felix ground out his cheeks flushing up again. This time it did not go unnoticed by Locus who proceeded to stroke his rival’s cheek softly. It was so out of character for Locus, Felix had to wonder if he had even done it in the first place. 

Before Felix had any time to do anything really Locus was spreading Felix’s legs apart and had moved so that he was much much closer to him. Locus took two fingers into his mouth all the while keeping his eyes locked on Felix who was absolutely transfixed with how handsome his rival looked sucking his own fingers. In fact every inch of Locus was amazing. He was ripped with muscles protruding everywhere. He had amazing abs and scars that littered his chest. Testament to all of the struggles he had been through.

One such scar Felix recognized from the time that they fought together in the Great War. A bullet had whizzed straight past Felix and stuck its landing by burrowing 3 inches deep into Locus’ abdomen. He had felt guilty at the time, hell still did as he glanced up at it right now.

As soon as Locus deemed his fingers where wet enough he sunk them knuckle deep into Felix who had been lost in thought. It caught him off guard and he moaned deeply rocking his hips to meet the fingers deep inside him.

“I thought you said that you didn’t want this.” Locus bit out in a rather amused tone. Felix as best as the angle would allow him flipped off the man above him and smirked rather triumphantly only to have his temporary victory replaced with an aching pleasure.

“Bitch…” Was all that Felix was able to respond with. His mind was now solely focused on the feeling of the fingers plunging in and out of him, hitting every sensitive button on the way out. It was maddening. A third finger was added before long and now Felix could really feel the stretch now, it wasn’t painful in the most normal of senses. It was a sting, a bite. And Felix discovered that he loved it. 

Moans filled the air freely now as Felix lost himself to the skillful hands of his assailant. No, no that wasn’t right, right now Locus was…. Well exactly what Locus was to him right now wasn’t clear to Felix himself either. In all the time that they had known each other neither one of them had ever dreamed of testing the bonds of comradery and well whatever the hell this was.

Locus slowly removed his fingers and spat on his hand. Felix eyes opened (Which he hadn’t even realized he had closed in the first place.) as he craned down just in time to see Locus place his hand on his thick veiny cock and stroke it with vigor coating it with the pre cum his tip yielded and the spit from earlier. 

Felix groaned heavily as he watched, licking his lips in anticipation. He wanted to be filled to the brim. His body was aching and empty and the feelings from earlier were so intense he wanted them back. Never would he have guessed he would be doing this, but at that very moment in time he didn’t really give a shit. His dick was hard and aching and he was going to let it have its release. Locus let out a heavy grunt as his hand danced up and down his leaking length and Felix’s mouth watered. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

Husky and deep voices were also a kink of Felix’s as he discovered in his teen years on earth. Men with sexy voices where his weakness. It was also how he found out he was attracted to both men and women. Girls with D cup breasts and men with deep voices both held a soft spot in his heart. Although length and size did matter to him when it came to men it wasn’t necessarily the deal breaker. He needn’t worry about any of that right now though since Locus filled out all of his expectations and then some. With perhaps a little room to spare even after that.

With a slick and aching cock in hand Locus slid the tip of his cock up and down Felix’s pucker grinning at the soft frustrated noises spilling from his rival’s mouth.

“Just fuck me already!” Felix growled his voice low and gravelly, husky with arousal. It sent a jolt of pleasure down Locus’ spine.

Something snapped in Locus just then. A wall crumbled down and the teasing was over. The thickest part of his gleaming cock breached Felix with a squelching noise. The brunette let out a deep satisfied moan that rumbled through his chest. Pushing the rest of his length in, Locus filled Felix balls deep.

“You still don’t know how to shut up do you.” Locus muttered as an afterthought.

“I won’t stop talking if you don’t hurry up and start fucking me already. Either you fuck me or untie me and let me ride you.” At the prospect of handing the reins over to Felix, the mercenary began snapping his hips back and forth setting a brutal pace.

“Locus… Locus oh please please don’t stop whatever you’re doing feels amazing!” Felix practically purred out as he mewled and moaned beneath the steel/green mercenary.

“Shut up.”

“But I can’t it feels too good… I can’t help it—AH!” Felix rolled his head back exposing his beautifully tanned neck.

Locus connected their lips again and swallowed any and all moans that rolled out of Felix who was already so far gone. Felix’s cock was bouncing between their bodies smearing pre cum every time it hit Locus’ stomach.

Locus was also starting to loose himself in the punishing pace. Small grunts and groans rolled off his lips that where mostly drowned out by Felix and his overactive voice box. Locus wished that Felix had a mute button attached to him. Right now he was starting not to care. Their bodies where synchronized. When Locus thrust down into Felix, the mercenary thrust backwards gyrating his hips eagerly. Locus shifted gripping roughly onto the brunette’s hips for purchase. 

The new found angle provided for a deeper then before thrust. A deeper pleasure. A mind blowing, body numbing, full body pleasure. And it was eating Felix alive. He felt alive. On edge as his nerves were afire. Every inch of his body was straining and flexing in order to keep up with the bruising pace driving them both into a spiral of ecstasy.

And they climbed higher and higher until the end was just in sight. Locus lost his rhythm now thrusting haphazardly into the brunette below him who mewled with reckless abandon now. His stomach muscles clenched and cum, spurt by spurt left the tip of his cock feeling fluttery and sensitive. Felix moved a hand to rub his now extra, orgasm sensitive penis and milked it of every bit of cum possible. He was going to squeeze (Literally) every ounce of pleasure out of this moment as possible. He wasn’t sure exactly when the next time he would be able to cum. Probably weeks later with this memory guiding his hand over his rigid cock.

Locus let out a deep groan as Felix’s muscles clenched down on him beautifully, sucking him inwards and squeezing him so tight it made the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach erupt. Milky white cum painted Felix on the inside, spurt by spurt.

Felix truly hoped that he wouldn’t sincerely regret this later when tomorrow rolled around. The afterglow sated their bodies and they both lay motionless. Locus stood suddenly and began redressing himself wordlessly. With half of his armor put on Locus leaned over Felix to un-cuff the handcuffs. 

“Get dressed. We have to call control.” 

All previous good feelings had evaporated from the air just then.

“We have work to do.” Locus continued. Work indeed…

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that all the fics in this series are related but the series itself will not always be in chronological order. I apologize for any confusion. 
> 
> Also if anyone has a crack couple they are itching to see written, hit me up with a message or a comment :)


End file.
